Naruto's World As Told By: Lilia Stark
by winglessburst
Summary: Lilia Stark is accidentally trust into an alternate universe and that alternate universe is you guessed it, Naruto's World. What happen when the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and all of the power hungry villages catch wind of her endless power?
1. Chapter 1

**Wingless:** This story is going to be totally off the chain.

**Sasuke:** *skimming through the rough draft making wingless blush* You seriously think this garbage is going to draw in a crowd. Most of this crap isn't even accuratly correct. I would never do something like that.

**Wingless:** *recoils like she was just slapped* Well I happen to think it was kinda awesome now I'm alittle embarassed to show everyone. *blushes and hides face*

**Hinata:** *blushes furiously and stutters frequently* Wingless does not own any of the characters and settings.

**wingless:** Thank you Hinata. START THE FREAKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up on a bench in an unknown place. Still the first thing i try to recall is, 'What happened?', instead of 'where am T?. _I was at the park. i had stopped there foor some alone time on my way home from school. Suddenly I was attacked by a boy who said he was going to kill me. When I tried to use my telekinesis on him he sucked me into a portal that blocked me from using my powers. He gave me a katana and after a few awesome flips , air twists, and sword attacks the portal we were in tried to self-destruct. He called me a wench and said next time your dead and i went through another portal but I fainted because of the pressure from portal was cutting my air supply short. _Now I am not in the park anymore. It looks like a forest park or some training ground path. I am still tired so I figure tomorrow is a new day and now I should worry about catching some Z's. I fall asleep right there on the bench.

**Wingless:** so how do you guys like it so far. if you dont like it please lie or you know what don't say any thing.

Whole room: *silence and crickets playing in the backround as they galre at wing meanacingly*

**wingless:** come on guys it wasn't that bad was it? *everybody nods*

*wingless goes stone faced and sweaty with her mouth wide open and as the bugs fly in it is up to shy little Hinata to end this so while stuttering and playing with her fingers nervously she speaks*

**Hinata:** please rate and message wingless to tell her if she went wrong anywhere so far the best time to clean up mistakes is in the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wingless:** Well the last chapter was pretty short but that was just because thats how long it was in the rough draft. I'm just going with how it was in the rough draft. Sorry if there are any hard fellings.

**Sasuke:** oh there are hard feelings all right.

**Zetzu:** how about i just eat her now.

**Wingless:** what the hell !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *totally freaking out and running aroud like a maniac thinking she's being chased*

**Sakura:** *walks in the room and stares strait ahead. her mouth twitches as she tries to feign non-chalance* winglessburst does not own any of the characters or the story line. thank you.

**wingless:** **start the freaking story before i get eaten**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up because someone is shaking me awake.

"Excuse me miss your hurt. Wake up, can you hear me," i hear a girl say. When I wake up I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I gasp. I must have been in shock when I wake up last time. I bolt up and force my eyes open. I move my head to look at my arm because I would scream if I moved my arm. It was bleeding a lot. I hate blood. The sight of it makes me sick. Red is my least favorite color.

"Are you okay," the girl asks. I look at her. She looks about my age. She has blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair is kinda long and she seems very timid and shy.

"No my arm hurts really bad and if I move it I know I'll scream," I tell her.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. You can just call my Hinata," the girl says trying to make friends. I play along because i really do want a friend.

"My name is Lilia Stark, but you can call me Lilia or just Lil," I tell her. She nods.

"Okay. Lilia, I am going to pick you up and run you to the hosspital. You can screamwhenever it hurts,"Hinata tells me. I nod reluctantly. Inside I just wish she'd let me bleed to death. Hinata picks me up really fast and she runs like a cheetah to the hospital. She jumps over buildings and such, so immediatly _I think of the story my mother told me about a world of ninja villages. She had told me that they use chakra and have special power. I always thought i would be able to fit in better here._ I smile then whimper because my arm is moving way to much as we land at the hospital doors. She gives a sincere apology and then she runs me into the hospital. We bump into someone and i scream because my arm was pressed into something kinda hard. Hinata mumbles another apology and then she begins to talk to the person we bumped into,"Lady Hokage! I am so sorry I bumped you. You see I was in a hurry. I found her on a bench...". Hinata's voice started to fade away. I know I was about to faint. I was handed off to somebody and then I was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________---------------------------------------------

**Wingless:** well there you go. *sighs heavily and dramatically* this is probably very boring for everybody...

**Sasuke:** *chewing a hot dog(his 25th one in the last five or so minutes)* you bet this is boring i never ate so much out of bordom in my life. that fat choji dude must have a pretty good outlook on life.

**Hinata**: *after surveying the scene she felt she should end it* winglessburt will need reviews and such to keep her on her toes. some of us naruto characters feel that she needs some constructive criticism to keep her going. bye bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Wingless: guys i think I'm tearing up *waterfall falling from my face*

Sasuke: (pretending yo be sincere) why is that our dear author.

Wingless: you sure are laying the sarcasm on thick today aren't you Sasuke. did your editors tell you that you can't be the main character of naruto, ever.

Sasuke: do you stalk my everyday or something. (suspicious)

Wingless: i have to get your character down just right so you don't complain later on. (not dening that she stalks him)

Wingless (still): *perking up* oh by the way I would like to thank SasukeLover112 for reviewing. I had lost all hope when my mother banned me from the computer. but on this faithful day i went over to my friends house on saw your email. I have now successfully commandered one of her familys many laotops in order to....

Sasuke: your taking too long. wingless does not own any of this crap so jump for joy.

Winless: fine heres the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in a hospital bed. I had stitches on my arm. It didn't hurt when i moved it. I heard vioces outside the door of my room. Then the door opened and there was a bunch of teenagers who fell into room in a football style tower. I let out a chuckle. They all seemed to be about 15 which was my age. I had just turned 15 this year and I was so happy. When the kids heard me laugh they all got up and stood around my bed. Hinata was among them.

"Hi Hinata. Thank you for before," I say only addressing her making her nervous. A girl with long blonde hair stood up to say something.

"Is it true that you don't have any chakra. Does that your normal," she asks slightly sparking my temper. I have always had a strong dislike towards blondes especially the dumb ones who ask stupid questions. Now I know why.

"I don't have any chakra but I'm not normal," I say as I open and close the window with my mind to prove my point. They stare at me in awe as the person we bumped into earlier comes in. So this was Lady Hokage. She had blonde hair too but she didn't look dumb she just looked kinda really pissed like she just got done having a conversation with someone really dumb.

"Alright everybody out," she says with firmness and authority ringing in every word. All of the kids hurried out of the room until it was just me and the Hokage.

"How are your injuries? Are you able to move your hand? We had to do some dangerous surgery on your arm to get a type of sharp steel out of it." the Hokage explians to me worriedly.

"Its fine thanks for asking," I say truly honered that she worried about me so much. The Hokage's face turned a scary serious as of she had been waiting a while to ask me something.

"You don't have any chakra. Where did you come from?" she asks seeming determined to get an answer out of me. So like a good girl I jumped into the story of what happened and I also explained some things to her about earth. I ended up showing her some of my powers and others I just described. It took her awhile to gain her composure.

"Well I'll enroll you into our academy so you can learn bout our world. I'll get you a place to stay and stock it with food. You will be part of the village hidden in the leaves. If your feeling okay you can check yourself out of the hospital at the front desk," she tells me. Lady Hokage stalks out of the room with new ambition. I get out of thi bed and walk over to the cabinet on the other side of the room hoping theres some better clothing in there so I don't have to walk around in hospital clothes all day. I find a pink tank top and I put a long sleeved fishnet top on over it. I find a pair of capries and some shoes that I saw everyone else wearing. After I was all dressed I go to the front desk in the hospital and sign myself out. I figure I should explore and learn my surroundings since I'm going to live here. I wonder if this is all really possible.I have always dreamed of living here but now that I got what I want what should I do now? Before I can think in it any further I almost get run over by a bunch of kids. Two boys and a girl my intuitio tells me. One of the boys has a long scarf on. I grab a hold of it before he can get away.

"Hey!" he yells as he tumbles to the ground. I put my foot on the end of his scarf, or maybe he was going for a cape now that I look at it. He looks ay me and I decide to be nice.

"i'm sorry but make sure you know who your trampling on. Someone else might seriously try to hurt you. and be careful when your running past the hospital. You could seriously hurt one of your friends." I tell him. I take my foot off his cape/scarf thing and strt to walk the other way.

"wait Miss. Lady Hokage says we have to escort you around the town so you don't get lost," the girl says. I turn around to look at them.

"Okay,"I say. They begin to show me around. I only find out the name of the kid with the cape/scarf thing. His name is Konahomaru. I asked to go to a place they wanted to go and they escorted me to the training grounds.

"Lilia do you know how to throw shuriken and kunai," Konahomaru asks me.

"No but I could learn to," I say. He holds out a knife for me to take. I don't know about you but a little kid carrying around knives and such is alittle scary. With my mind I pick up the knife because I know my hands are more than alittle shaky. I aim at the pole and throw it. I decide I want to learn to throw it with my hands. I practice for a while. My aim is good but I can't throw it hard enough.

"You can practice alittle more tomorrow. Now we have to show you where you are going to live," Konahomaru tells me. We walk deep into the village. We stop at a small house. When I open the door the house has three rooms, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. In the kitchen there is one plate, one bowl, one cup, one fork, one spoon, and one pair of chopsticks. The Kitchen is chocked full of food. I grab a snack as I walk into my bedroom. The bedroom has a dresser in it, a bed, ana a closet. The closet has a few other different color tank tops in it, a few more fishnet tops, capries, and shoes. The dresser had pillows and sheets and blankets in it. I make my bed. After exploring the bathroom I walk to the kitchen in search of Konahomaru. All of the kids are gone. They left a note on the counter.

Tomorrow we'll come to show

you around town again but

we'll have you meet our friends.

Bye, see ya tomorrow,

Konahomaru and

friends.

I smiled and went to bed. I slept in my tanktop and underwear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wingless: so how did ya'll like it. Please review. Really I mean it. Your reveiws really get me going.

Sasuke:*reading script wingless wrote* next person to reveiw will get a kiss from me i promise. *smooch* What the hell is this?

Wingless: it plublisity. your the one who read it. Its not my fault you didn't go over it first and talked it over with your editor. well anyway you promised without crossed fingers so you can't take it back now. anyways look forward to the next one. Lilia finally gets some boy interaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wingless:**_ hi everybody! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was grounded for the first three weeks of July and then as soon as my grounding was over I had to stay at my Grandma's for a week an a half. My Grandma doesn't have a computer at all. I got back on wednesday (in the last freaking week of July) and was not allowed on the computer until today Friday. We will be going on a trip to the shore for my birthday tomorrow and we won't be back until the first friday of August. By the way my birthday is the second of August if anyone cares._

**Sasuke:**_ noone cares wingless._

**Wingless:**_ oh Sasuke fantsy meeting you here. By the way a person by the pen name of __**Naruto And Kubi Rock**__ has reviewed so you owe her a kiss._

**Sasuke:**_ I will kill her. Why? You may ask. Well for one she says naruto rocks and two she says naruto rocks. *__burning up with an inner fire__*_

**Wingless:**_ any ways I would like to tell this person thank you for reviewing and thank you for being my motivation for this particular chapter. I would also like to thank SasukeLover112 for being my motivation for chapter three._

**Sasuke:**_ *__sighing deeply as if from loads of wisdom__* she doesn't own any of the naruto characters and such but she does own Lilia Stark and the title of the story. thank you._

**Wingless:**_ wow Sasuke you sounded like you were on a tape recorder reading from a peice of paper. *__looks to Sasuke's seat and only sees a tape recorder. Mouth falls to the ground as the story continues.__*_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up to some one knocking on my door. I slipped some pants on and walked to the door. This humongous dog tackled me. I'm pretty sure the dog would have licked my face off if someone hadn't called him off, or I think he grabbed his collar. I stand up to see a guy my age with a hoodie on.

"Sorry. Konahamaru sent Naruto to tell you he won't be here, but then Naruto told me to tell you because he had to train." The boy said.

"I will be right back." I said. I ran to my bedroom. I change my pink tank top to a green tank top, a different mesh shirt, and some shoes on. I try to fix my hair as best I can and then I put my school headband in my hair. When I walk out of my bedroom I find the boy and his dog exploring the kitchen.

"Uh?" I say to get his attention. When I said that the dog came bounding towards me. I raise my hand out in front of me and yell out the word 'sit' as firmly as possible. The dog stopped and sat down in front of me. I didn't really have to bend down much at all as I went to pet the top of his head.

"What's your name you handsome dog?" I ask him. I heard his name in my head when he barked.

"Akamaru. Thats a nice name. It suits you very much." I said scratching behind his dog ears. I stood up strait and faced the boy.

"Hi, my name is Lilia Stark." I said as I walked over to the boy. I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Kiba-" He said,"JUst call me Kiba." He shook my hand.

"Well Akamaru and I are supposed to have you meet as many people as possible so you can have friends." Kiba told me. I nodded. He walked towards the door and I started to follow him but Akamaru blocked my way. He looked past me at the window. I followed his line of sight. There was a kunai with a note attached to it on the outside of the kitchen window. I walk to the window and open it. I take the kunai the window and take the paper.

Don't forget to train

today. Lil' sissy : )

Konahamaru and

Friends.

I smile at the note. I stick the kunai in a pack Konahamaru gave me that wrapped aroud my leg. I put the note on the counter with the other one. Kiba is standing at the doorway staring at me as I close the I try to go past him he stops me by blocking the doorway.

"Akamaru wants us to ride him around the village." Kiba says with a slight blush. I tune into Akamaru's mind and sure enough all I hear is 'ride me, Lilia, ride me'.

"And so he does. How do you ride him?" I ask Kiba. Kiba looks at me dumbfounded. I want to see what he's thinking but that's rude and invasive.

"What?" I ask as if I am feeling self-concious.

"Oh! Can you talk to him?" Kiba asked.

"I can read minds." I said. Kiba blushed deeped.

"I didn't read your mind! B-because its an invasion of privacy! S-so you don't have to try to explain anything. Of course now I am curious. What were you thinking about theat makes you so embarassed." I asked curious.

"Ah, well?" He said. I could see he looked uncomfortable so I changed the subject.

"So how do I ride Akamaru." I asked. He seemed relieved by the change of subject.

"I'm gonna have to sit behind you so you don't fall you when he jumps." Kiba said. He sat on Akamaru and patted the space in front of him. I sigh and get on. Kiba puts his arms around and in front of me. He holds onto Akamaru's fur in front of me and I do the same. Akamaru jumps into the air and it was so awsome and terrifying at the same time. Slowly I began to let go of Akamaru's fur. I hold on to Kiba's strong arms instead. Its not because I like him or anything it's because i am getting cold. Very cold. I start to shiver. Kiba must feel me shivering and how cold I am.

"Akamaru stop!" Kiba orders. We had gone out of the village boundaries but we could still walk to the gate in under five minutes if we wanted to. Kiba hoisted me off of Akamaru and let me lean on a tree as I struggled to regain my normal body tempurature. A violent wind engulfed us. This didn't help with the whole me already chilled to the bone thing. My teeth began to chatter as I tried to hang on to any body tempurature I had left.

"Wait I know this wind." I heard Kiba say to himself. Something caught my arm. I looked down to see sand begin to crawl up my arm. It was a warm and inviting kind of sand so I didn't try to shake it off. Kiba noticed the sand too. It encased my entire body exept for my head. My body tempurature immediatly rose. Three people came walking up the path to the gate of the village. I didn't really notice them as the sand began to receed. It was taking away all of the cold as it left, kinda like a cleansing ceremony. Before I knew it a boy with pretty red hair was kneeling before me. The sand was gone along with the coldness and I felt normal again.

"I noticed you were cold and I figured since the sand is very warm it would be okay." He said as if asking fogivness. I nodded with a smile and I stood up. He stood up to and our faces were so close. I blushed. I know I did. I blushed so hard.

"Who is she?" The girl asked and guess what shes blonde.

"My name is Lilia Stark. You are?" I said holding out my hand.

"My name is Temari." The girl said while she shook my hand.

"I am Kankuro!" The makeup wearing boy said while he shook my hand. I turned to the red haired boy with my hand out ready for a handshake.

"You can call me Garra for now." He said. He didn't raise his hand to shake mine. I became pissed and disapointed for a moment. I grabbed his hand with mine and shook it. I swear I saw him blush just before he turned away.

"Its nice to meet you." I said to all of them.

"Well Lilia how about I take you to see Shikamaru Nara." Kiba suggests.

"Sure, how about we walk." I said. Kiba laughed at that.

"Got it!" He said. We walked into the village and all of a sudden this blonde haired, blue eyed boy stampeeds toward us hyperly.

"Guess what I just got another mission." He says. He stops in front of us and looks me up and down before he introduces himself.

"Hi I'm Naruto." the boy says. He holds out his hand for me to shake it.

"Oh so your the person who shifted your responsibilities onto Kiba." I said. Naruto's hand goes to his head and he scratches it trying to figure out what to say. He looks just like my younger brother Zack did when he got green goop all over the house in one of his experiments gone wrong.

"Oh so he told you." Naruto said snapping me out of my reverie. Hinata comes up to Naruto with a girl who has short pink hair.

"Oh you must be that girl. Hello my name is Sakura Haruno." She says. before I can say anything to her a man with silver hair holding a book pops up in a cloud of smoke. He has a mask covering his mouth and his nose. His headband is covering one of his eyes. From just his one eye I can see that he is lazy, arrogant, and sad but when the time comes he can be a big help.

"Yo, my name is Kakashi Hatake." he says to me.

"My name is Lilia Stark." I tell him. So far it looks like Shikamara Nara is going to be the last person we see.

"Well lets get on with our mission guys. Bye."He says they all run past us and then scatter into the forest.

"So why did you guys come here?" Kiba askes Kankuro.

"Well we were thinking of coming here anyway because Garra got some vacation from being the hokage for a few days when all of a sudden we are summoned here by the hokage herself."Kankuro says.

"Really?" Kiba askes becoming lost in thought.

"Kiba I'm going to the training grounds, ok." I say. kiba nods. I take that as a yes but I'm not really sure if he heard me or not. I walked off. I heard footsteps behind me. I don't think anything of it until I turn the corner. I turn around to see who is following me. Garra! He keeps walking until he is in front of me.

"I thought you might need an escort." Garra said. It seems as if he has always had an emotionless voice but it seemed as if he was trying to not sound cold. We had been walking for a while. I stopped and just like I was hoping he would Garra stopped too: ) He turned to look at me. As Ilooked into his eyes I became incredibly sadened.

"Whats wrong?" Garra asked snapping me out of it.

"Nothing exept do you know where the training grounds are? I'm totally lost." I said to cover it up.

"Oh, I can't really remember. I haven't been here in a while and when I was here I never went to any of the training grounds." Garra tells me.

"Well thats not good." I said.

"We should just look around don't you think." Garra suggests.

"Shouldn't you be going to see Lady Hokage." I ask.

"Well the metting is actually about a certain girl who came here from another world." Garra says.

"So its about me. Sorry if the thing inconveniences you. I didn't mean to... It wasn't my intention... Sorry."I said. The scenes of the way I got here fly through my head. I wish to scream but I know I can't. I sigh instead.

"So what happened?"Garra asks. I launch into my story of how I was attacked. I told him everything up to now. I even told him my suspicion about when I got cold.

"I really don't have any idea what he would of done if he fully possesed me." I finished. Garra listened to the whole story with no change in his expression. Only once did I hear his heartbeat go alittle faster.

"Well we should have you protected from him then."Garra says. Then he stops. I hadn't noticed we were walking till just now. I looked around. We were at the begining of the training grounds. I hugged him without noticing his or my discomfort out of sheer joy.

"You found it." I said when I moved away from him.

"Yeah I did." He said just realizing it himself. Garra begins to stare at me with a weird look on his face. I am about to ask him if something was wrong when someone throws a sife in our direction. Garra picks me up and jumps just in time.

"Fuck." I heard someone curse. We land in front of some one. He has silver hair and red eyes. He is wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Suddenly something grabs my wrists and ankles and pulls me backwards. Before I can even scream I am knocked out and being flown throug the trees away from the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wingless:**_ so now we come to the question, how will Lilia handle herself in the domain of the Akatsuki organization. I advise you not to let you younger siblings read the next chapter. bye for now. everybody else left without me. please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Wingless:** Hello people of earth! I feel like i have fallen off the face of the Fanfiction planet! Sorry to all of the people who have actually tried reading my story and then cursed me out because there was no more. I know, I usually get mad at that too. Sorry! Gomen-nee!

**Sasuke:** Your finally back! Okay here's the story you've all been waiting for...

I wake up and my hands are tied together. I am on a bed. Candles are lighting a room that seems to be carved out of a cave. I groan because my mucles are stiff.

"Are you awake?" A cruel voice says.

"Maybe." I answer. I hear a mocking chuckle in my ear and i flinch at its sudden closeness. Another chuckle follows. i look closer and see a figure laying next to me. I try to stand up but a hand pushes me down fast by my shoulder.

"You should rest. What's your name?" He asks.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask the man. I am now concentrating my mind on untieing the rope binding my hands together. I've almost got it.

"My name is Pein. I am the leader of the Akatsuki Organization. You may just call me Pein. As to where you are, your in my room in the Akatsuki lair." Pein tells me.

"Why?" I ask. I decide to go through all of the w's before i go off topic and to buy me some time.

"Because I had Hidan and Kakazu kidnap you because you are a very unique person with limitless powers, so I've heard." Pein says. I already know when and how so what is my next question. The rope is about to fall!

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I want you to help me conquer this world," Pein says and then he rolls on top of me, "I also wanna see if all of you is pretty." Pein says. Rope gone, it falls on the floor with a loud thump and I try yo push him away. He is very strong. He grasps both of my hands in one of his.

"That didn't take you very long. Your wrists show no sign of a struggle and the ropes aren't cut. Good job! How did you do it?" Pein says.

"Get off!" I say through gritted teeth. I think I see him smile.

"I rather like this position." Pein says. He leans closer. I send a message to the nerves in his body and he rolls off.

"So you can do that to?" Pein asks when he regains control of his body. My eyes are starting to feel heavy.

"What else can you do?" Pein asks getting excited. I slide my eyes shut.

"I can do this thing called sleeping. Its very effective." I say. Someone knocks on the door.

"Leader-sama, we have the room ready." A masculine voice says.

"Well its time to go...Well you have successfully evaded my question, what is your name?" Pein asks.

"Lilia Stark." I say with a sigh. Pein stands up in front of me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I protest and curse at him all the way down the hallway. He opens a door and drops me on a bed. I squeeze my throat until it goes numb.

"I have never screamed that much in my entire life! I don't think I even screamed that much when I was born!" I say. Pein just chuckles at me like thats somehow just kinda funny or something. I sigh.

"Where?" I ask again.

"This will be your room for the time being. You have quite a dirty mouth by the way, Lilia." Pein says while tracing my lips with his fingers. I flinch when he touches me. That just makes him start to laugh at me. I make a pouting face.

"I am annoying you aren't I?" Pein asks.

"Who knows?" I ask sarcastically. My eyes search the room. I see a picture of a boy with red hair. Well actually I think its a man puppet with a boys face. A very cute, sad, lazy face. I picked up the picture and his life flies before my eyes. Tears roll down my cheeks and I almost drop the picture but the working part of my mind places it back exactly how it was. Finally his life is over. Such a sad ending. I cover my face as I fall to my knees. Pein is there. I think he is asking me what's wrong but right now i couldn't care less even if i was dying. Sasori's voice, "Save me," it says. He didn't want to die. I stop crying. I wipe my tears. I imagine the guitar I have back at home in a cloud of sparkles it appears. I know what i must do, I will ressurrect Sasori. I turn around and I see Sasori's soul. He waves for me to follow him. I run after him with my guitar and soon we are at his grave. I sing the ressurrection song. Sasori's soul goes back to his body and soon Sasori breaks through the ground. At that moment two people are about to grab me but they stop when they see what I'm doing. As I finish the song Sasori rises and I faint from exhaustion. Good thing too, Sasori was naked...EEWWWWWW!

**Wingless: **well now that that chapters done its time for me to get ready for school. Bye ya'll!

**Sasuke: ***_smirks*_ Yeah see you guys next time in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wingless:** Dadadada! Yay! Chapter six has finally arrived!

**Sasuke:** ~already getting tired of my antics~ Just get on with it!

**Wingless: **Oh fine but i would first like to thank "Mawwnika" for being the inspiration for this paragraph! Yeah you! May you have all the power to change your life just like Lilia! On with the story!

I wake up in that room, the one that Pein "the jerk" told me was going to be mine. I groan out of grogginess. I see someone place a mask over their face.

"She's awake, she's awake, she's awake!" He yells while jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs. I look to see what he did while I was asleep. SO he's a man pretending to have not grown up that much in the head.

"I know your secret." I whisper. He hears me and whips around.

"If your thinking of telling them i will have to kill you right here and now." He says in a way deeper voice which was menacing and threatening.

"Why would I want to converse with anyone anyway? I just want to go home." I say. The boy/man starts to act like a boy again. Sasori walks in and comes over to me. He walks over like he's in a really bad mood. He puts his mouth close to my ear.

"Meet me at the main training grounds in thirty minutes. I want to formally thank you for helping me out back there." Sasori says very quickly. In my mind's eye I catch a glimpse of where to go and then he bites me ear really hard.

"Ow!" I gasp but when I look in his direction he's gone. I sigh and get up to look for something suitable to wear in the dresser but all of the clothes are skimpy and small so I keep what I have on and brush my fingers through my hair. I look around and find barrettes that I put in my hair as a finishing touch. "Perfect." I say to my reflection in the mirror. I walk towards the training grounds. When I get to the main one I see Sasori there waiting for me.

"There you are! Here, let me show you somewhere really cool." Sasori says when I reach him.

"Here is fine." I say.

"Don't you trust me?" Sasori asks in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"No, I don't really know you. It hurts when you put your trust in someone so I usually don't." I say. Wow that was something I never thought I'd idly blurt to, well, anybody, whoops.

"Oh, ok then. I'll show you when you trust me." He says. I sigh, lean up and put my forehead against his. It makes my heart thump a bit harder than normal but I ignore it.

"I trust you for a few minutes then I guess." I say and move back. He quickly grabs my hand with an uncharacteristic smile and drags me into the trees. I say drag because my running skill is very low. When we are deep into the forest Sasori stops.

"I wanted to give you something special for helping me out." Sasori says. He reaches into his hidden pocket and pulls out a really cute doll. It's wearing an beautifully elaborate red Victorian style dress with Mary-Jane shoes and a matching hair bow. Its piercing purple eyes almost seemed to be smiling and complimented its dark brown, curly hair and light skin. All I could do is stand there and stare at its magnificence. "I realize you are probably too old for dolls, but…" Sasori starts to say what sounds like an apology but I cut him off.

"Too old for dolls? I love dolls! This one is so pretty. It's so realistic that it almost has an aura. It is almost overly perfect!" I gush, interrupting. I carefully take the doll. "Are you seriously giving this to me or is this a joke?" I say not completely trusting him or the way this present from him makes me feel.

"Ah, you don't trust me yet." Sasori says with a sigh.

"Why do you need me to trust you so much?" I ask curious. He looks uncomfortable for a second and then sighs again.

"Well my old partner already has a new partner so I was wondering if you would be my new partner in the Akatsuki Organization." Sasori says. He looks at me with such piercingly serious eyes that my leg starts to shake.

"What is the Akatsuki Organization?" I ask both curious and trying to conceal my shaking.

"We are trying to create a different world, apparently, although I suspect most of us are just in it to kill and commit crimes." Sasori says. His words immediately bring pictures of blood and I shiver and my legs give out as I sink down to my knees.

"No I wouldn't be a very good ally. I can't stand the sight of blood, red is my least favorite color, I'm not a good fighter, killing people is scary, and I have no way of protecting myself if something goes wrong." I ramble on almost on the edge of hysteria. I never knew I could be so pessimistically crazy. Sasori sinks down to my level.

"Please be my partner. I will protect you from seeing or feeling anything you don't want to." Sasori promises. I close my eyes and focus in on his thoughts for any hint of insincerity but find nothing. I sigh and open my eyes with a reluctant nod.

"Great! Now what is your name, partner." Sasori says with another uncharacteristic smile.

"Lilia Stark." I say with another sigh. I must be a sucker for boys with red hair. Sasori suddenly picks me up bridal style. I squeal and he runs me out of the forest, back the way we came. I hold my new doll to my chest while silently deciding her name, Nyx, Goddess of chaos.

"Did you name her?" Sasori asks while he runs. I nod. "What is her name?" He asks.

"Nyx, Goddess of chaos and the night." I answer. The forest seems to be clearing out and suddenly Sasori stops and drags me the rest of the way out to the training grounds the same way he dragged me in.

"There you are Lilia." Pein says as he makes his way over to us.

"Leader-sama, I request for Lilia to be my new partner. Diedara just seems to adore Tobi so much that I wouldn't dream of breaking them apart." Sasori says with a smirk, Pein chuckles.

"Well I agree with you there but I can't allow Lilia to be your partner. You'll spend too much time together, and that's something I can't allow." Pein says as he grabs my wrist. It is then that he notices the doll. "What is that?" He says in a really scary voice as he glares at us.

"A doll." I say in a sarcastic voice while trying to hide the fact that my legs were shaking again.

"Aren't you a bit old for dolls?" Pein says in the same menacing tone.

"You're never too old for dolls and besides this one is special." I say defiantly while gripping the doll tighter. I focus on him and take control of his body. I make him let go of my wrist and slap himself for good measure and then I release my control. I look at Sasori and he's looking between Pein and I with a dumbfounded look. He gains his composure before Pein does though and my hand goes to his. He holds my hand. Sasori starts to walk to the lair with me in tow but Pein gains his composure and stops us. Sasori lets go of my hand and pushes me ahead of him lightly.

"Lilia, go to the lair, I'll see you later." Sasori says while glaring at Pein. I look towards the lair and shiver. I look back at Sasori.

"Actually, can I take a walk?" I ask him.

"Yeah just get out of our hair." Pein says. I raise my eyebrows at him but let it go. I rush towards the forest. I look back before the clearing disappears behind me. They are fighting. I run away from the scene. I go for what feels like a half hour and stop to catch my breath. I turn in the direction I just came from and sigh as I realize that I should head back before they notice how far away I am. Just as I'm about to start walking I feel something wet on the back of my neck. I want to turn around or scream but my body urges me to duck. I fall to the ground just as a sword pierces the spot where my neck was a minute ago. Holy hell! I look up and behind me and see a guy with glasses and silver hair. He looks only a couple years older than me.

"Uh, hi?" I say but it sounds like a question and my voice quivers a bit. He smiles and I see a pool of chakra gathering in his hands. That will hurt if it strikes me, the thought is so calm yet my heart is threatening to send me into cardiac arrest. I clamp down on my urge to panic and focus. I take control of his nervous system just as he is mid-strike. He freezes and I almost lose my control as my mind cheers, success! I make him stand up strait with his arms at his sides. I can feel him try to struggle against my control. In my mind's eye I see him starting to shut down his nervous system which was getting rid of my hold on him. "Nice plan, I guess I'll sit here and wait till you finish it." I say as I take a few steps away from him and sit down. I materialize a guitar in my hands and start playing it.

"Finally." I hear him say under his breath after I play a few tunes. Suddenly he is squatting in front of me. I look at him and the guitar disappears.

"I would attack you again but you'd probably just stop me the same way. So listen to me, I was sent here to kidnap you from here. Will you come quietly?" The boy says.

"And where do you want me to quietly go?" I ask.

"I'm going to take you to see Orochimaru." He says.

"Why?" I ask confused. How did this Orochimaru find out about me anyway?

"Because, apparently he thinks you'll be of some use to him." The boy says bitterly.

"Sorry." I blurt out without thinking. I feel so compelled to say it though. "What's your name?" I ask him. I might as well know the name of my kidnapper.

"Kabuto, what's yours?" Kabuto says.

"Lilia Stark and this is Nyx the goddess of chaos and the night." I say and show him my doll fully.

"That's great, now come with me." Kabuto says. I can tell he really doesn't care about the doll or this idle chit chat that I'm pretty sure he knew was stalling.

"I can't, I'm waiting for them to stop fighting." I say hesitantly.

"Who?" Kabuto says.

"Pein and Sasori." I say. His eyes widen. Crap what did I say that I shouldn't have?

"I thought Sasori was dead." He says almost as if he doesn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth. I slowly nod, now wary of what I might give away accidentally.

"Well yeah, he was dead until I resurrected him at his soul's request." I say while carefully assessing his reaction.

"Well if you can resurrect people without any damage to you then I think I understand why Orochimaru would see some value in you." Kabuto says almost as if he's thinking out loud.

"That's nice, I'm happy for him." I say dryly. Kabuto looks at me as if he's analyzing me. I want to stand up and move away but if I let my guard down my life could be over.

"What else can you do?" Kabuto says with interest.

"You sound just like Pein, What else can you do, what else can you do, tell me, show me." I say letting my emotions get the best of me for a split second. I seriously was starting to feel like a science project to all of these people. He smiles and I blush slightly from embarrassment. Inwardly I curse myself out in every language I can think of for showing any real sides of me to this threatening person. Kabuto's smile grows wider, he has to be up to something. It makes me uneasy. I stand up and sigh. "Fine I'll go with you, but the doll come too!" I say while holding Nyx tight out of fear about what I just agreed to.

"Good thinking, but you can't know the way there so either I knock you out or you knock yourself out right now, your decision." Kabuto says with a cruel look. I close my eyes and my body shuts down into a deep sleep on command. The world goes dark.

**Wingless**: Phew! I got to say typing is my least favorite thing in the world.

**Sasuke**: Not making an appearance is my least favorite thing.

**Wingless**: Oh chin up sour puss, you're in the next chapter. ~I pat his shoulder~

**Sasuke**: ~whips his head up to look at me and is smiling like a little kid in a candy store~ Really!

**Wingless**: ~nods slowly and then after a few minutes can't contain herself and tackles Sasuke~

**Pein**: Hey! You're still talking to your fans! Hello! Oh whatever, ~turns to you~ Stay tuned or I'll kill ya!


End file.
